


Regrets

by Dreamycookies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Moving On, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamycookies/pseuds/Dreamycookies
Summary: Everyone has their regrets, especially when it comes to loving someone, but what if you can erase them and start over?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be the first chapter of this fanfic! I'm sorry if this is short but I feel that this needed a separate chapter hence why it's quite short. Hope you guys like it!

Kuroko POV

"I'm sorry....but I think it's for the best, and both of us know that." Kagami's painful words echoed through the depths of my heart.  
"Yeah, I guess it is..." my voice agreed emotionlessly;  
"Alright then. Goodbye."  
"Yeah," his voice trembled.  
I ended the call and sat down on the ground outside of the university building; my body felt too heavy to carry. I ended my relationship with Kagami-kun. The thought of it still hasn't enveloped my mind. I stared at my phone trying to grasp what just occurred minutes ago, then I realised my hands slightly shaking from what happened and I feel the tears on my cheeks dripping down to my chin.  
Oh. I see. Now I get it. I lost him forever.

Once I fully grasped the situation more tears came rushing down. I trembled with fear. I lost the one person that carried me all this way at this point. The one person that brought me back to my old friends. The one person that made me start over again. The one person who made me forget about Aomine. The one person that encouraged me to love again. And the one person that cried for me in the airport. I lost him. I hugged my knees.

I thought I got over Kagami since he's so busy with training that he didn't have time for me, but I guess I'm still not over him.  
Funny how this feels so awfully similar to what happened back then in middle school; when I cried at the back of the school. I haven't changed.

I gripped my jacket tightly since it's the only thing I can cling on to at the moment. I cried, I wailed in pain and cried some more at the back of the university building where no one could find me.

Suddenly I hear faint sounds of shoes clacking on the pavement getting closer and closer to my hiding spot. I wanted to run but my body felt so heavy and I just don't care anymore, I just want to pass out while crying.  
"Tetsu!"  
I looked up to see the eyes of a tan skinned boy, his face all sweaty, all worried, and breathing heavily.  
"Aomine-kun?"  
Of all the people that was in this university, why him? Why does he have to see me in such weakened state?  
I quickly buried my face on my knees so he couldn't see how messed up my face is right now. Aomine ran towards me.  
"Hey, what happened to you?" Aomine knelt down and touched my arm."Tetsu, Tetsu look at me. Who did this to you?" He tried to lift my head up but I resisted.  
"I'm alright, please leave me alone for a while," I answered, my head still covered.  
"No you're not alright. Tell me who did this to you. Lift your head, let me see your face" he tried lifting my head again and I felt so annoyed. "Tets-"  
"Can you just leave me alone!" I shouted. I finally stood up to show that I don't need anyone right now, that I'm okay and that I can take care of myself.  
His face looked even more worried. He held out his hands and wiped the tears off my cheeks,  
"how can I leave you when you're like this?" his face gave me a sad smile and then hugged me. I whimpered at his embrace.

"Leave me alone.....please." I gripped the fabric of his uniform. He hugged me tighter. My body felt heavy again; my legs buckled, but Aomine held me and lead us down to the ground carefully.  
"Please. Please." My voice trembled.  
"I won't let you go until you've calmed down. It's okay Tetsu. Let it all out" he reassured me.  
I caved in and let everything out as I clung onto him, crying my eyes out as he caressed my back to ease the pain. I cried and cried some more into his arms. In the arms of someone who I tried letting go of. In the arms of someone who used to make me cry every night. In the arms of someone I regret loving.


End file.
